The new girl
by Thisisafanfiction
Summary: Alyssa was your average 12-year-old girl in the mushroom kingdom. But when her mother Linda started to date the Koopa king, Bowser, he wants to propose marriage. Will alyssa let him get away with it? Will the koopalings accept her as herself? Why is bowser jr. acting strange around alyssa? Will you read this story? Only one way to find out… T cause of kidnapping and fighting .
1. Chapter 1

**First fan fiction! be nice! R & R!**

**The new girl: chapter 1**

Alyssa was your average 12-year-old girl in the mushroom kingdom. But when her mother Linda started to date the Koopa king, Bowser, he wants to propose marriage. Will alyssa let him get away with it? Will the koopalings accept her as herself? Why is bowser Jr. acting weird around her?

**chapter 1: a day in the life of me**

_"_AAAHHHH!" I woke up in a cold sweat. "ugh, why is my conscience doing this to me?" I whined to myself. I already knew about this dream, considering the fact that I dreamed about it 37 TIMES in the past week! The dream was the same as always. First, the priest would ask my mom if she would take _him_ as her husband. My mom would say yes, much to my dismay, and to the koopalings enjoyment. The priest would then ask _him _the same question, and he would say yes.

Then came the worst part: you may now kiss the bride! I would stare in awestruck horror as the two kissed and I heard wedding bells. And then, I would usually say something like,_ This is not happening! _Then the dream would be over. I sighed, then went downstairs to eat breakfast. _"oh wait, I didn't shower or brush my teeth yet! I am so mixed up…"I thought to myself before going to the bathroom to do so._

when I got finished, I went downstairs with my mother awaiting me with all of my favorite foods. I was wide eyed, but then suddenly glared at her. "Wait, what's the catch?" I eyed her. "What? A mother can't make a meal for her sweet, growing, beaut-" "Cut to the chase, mom" "We're umm… moving out." I nearly choked on French toast. "What!? their coming to stay here?! But why, papa?" The little koopa prince said. "Because I love him, that's why." Linda responded. "Junior, that's final, no more questions." "BUT-" "NO MORE!" Both parents yelled at their child at the exact same time. "Now off to school you go sweetheart! Bye!" "Now go play, Junior!"

Both kids went out at the exact same time. They met face to face. Bowser jr. scowled at me." I don't care what my papa says, YOU are NOT coming to stay with us!" I scoffed at him. "You think I WANT to come live with you? I would kill myself first." "_I _got a weapon" "Shut up" I continued walking to school. "And if you do come to our house, me and the others will make you regret it" Junior continued.I ignored this and continued walking, thinking about 2 years ago. "H_ow could it have all gone so wrong?"_

**Yeah, I know, I know suckish. what ever. if you want me to continue, tell me in reviews. but for now, thisisafanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: the most terrible thing ever**

_~2 years ago flashback~_

"Alyssa, breakfast is ready!" my mother called from the kitchen. "Coming!" I called back. "Better come down quick before I eat up all the ham and eggs!" Her father Laurence joked. "Quit playing dad, I'm coming!" my father made eating noise that made me giggle. I ran down the stairs. "Where's the ham?" "What ham?" my mom smirked, then laughed. "Ha, just kidding! There's still _something_ left on the stove." I looked over there, then sighed. "Leave it to you to leave me egg crust." " Kidding, your plate is over there." my father looked at me and then at Linda. "Tell her."

I stopped chewing my food because I knew something was wrong right then and there. "What?" "Alyssa, honey, your dad has to go away for awhile." "Huh?" "I'm uhh…going on a business trip." I looked concerned. "Well, when will you be back?" "No telling, but I should be no longer than 6 months." "Maybe you should get to school dear." My mother said. She looked angry, and my dad looked sad . "Well, goodbye dear have a good day at school." My dad said. This sounded bad to be true, so I got suspicious. When I walked out the front door, I sneaked around to the back to listen to my mother and father's conversation through the window.

"Look at you." I heard my mother say, "Don't even have the guts to tell your daughter we're getting a divorce." My face turned red, and I could have thrown up my heart right there on the ground. "Look you crazy woman" My dad began, "This kid is antisocial, loves the color black and-" So you don't love your own child?! Is that what you are trying to say?!" "Is this child even MINE?!" My mother gasped. "I don't have to take this, I'm out of here." My father said. That was the last I saw or heard from him.

Tears were flowing free as the wind down my face, and I was crying so bad, I was coughing. I didn't even go to school that day, I didn't even know where I was going. I hid behind the koopa castle until one of the koopa guards brought me in. That was when I met bowser, the koopa king. He called my mom and let her know where I was. The second they saw each other, I could tell they were in love. I literally had to pull my mom out the castle, earning a glare from bowser Jr. that meant "get out". Ever since then, my life has taken a turn for the worst, and I try to do everything I can to stop them from getting married, because I know my daddy is still out there somewhere.

R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3:so much for a welcome**

~_present~_

"If _X-98 =88, _what is "x"?" asked Ms. Toadaline. "Errrmmm… Alyssa!" I snapped out of my trance. "Wah?" The mushroom children snickered. "S_he is so stupid! And emo! I wonder if all humans are like that?"_ I heard someone whisper. "_I'm not emo, I just like the color black- okay, I LOVE the color black! And I just like really long bangs in my face- okay, so I LOVE long bangs in my face! And I occasionally cut myse-"_ "Ms. Brooksdale! Are you going to answer the question are not? "Oh! Uhh… 9?" All of the kids in my class groaned. "See me after class ms. Brooksdale." _" __math isn't worth my time anyways. I hate this stupid mushroom kingdom school."_

After class, Ms. Toadaline and Alyssa were the only ones there. Ms. Toadaline sighed. "Alyssa, I'll be honest with you, your failing." She looked at the ground. "Now you have 2 choices. I can either call a social worker to come investigate your home," My heart skipped a beat. "Or, you can get your act together, FAST." I gulped. "Which one is it going to be?" "I'll get my act together…" I said. "Good, good. Well, I hope to see you improving! You are dismissed."

After that, I ran home. When I got there, I found a note on the door. "_Alyssa: start packing because we're leaving tomorrow. Btw, cold lasagna in fridge, warm it up. Luv u, moms._ I sighed to myself. I knew I had my work cut out for me.

When we got to the mansion, we were greeted by bowser and the kooplings. All except one little prince, who was sulking by the door."Hello, welcome to our castle! It's so nice to meet you!" Hey, these guys were kind of- nice. "Whateves."I replied back. That was the closest to being nice I was gonna be. If I be TOO nice, I break out in hives.

So not lying here. My mom gave bowser a kiss. "Hey!" Both me and Bowser Jr. said at the same time. "Oh yeah, let's go find you a room huh?" Bowser said. "Duh." My mother glared at me. I was trying to do everything in my power to keep him from liking me.

"Well, this is your room!" Bowser said once we got there. I just stared. This room looked to good to be true. Antique skeleton heads, an amp by my bed, 3 guitars in my room, red and black everywhere?! "I must be in heaven" I said to myself. "Well, do you LOVE it?" "It's cool" But the inside of me wanted to say, "Areyoukiddingthisisthebestroomeverjustthinkwhenip luginmymusicandunpackmyotheritemsitwillbeSOCOOL!" "Heh, glad you like it! You can get unpacked, and if you need anything, maids and servants are around, and that's pretty much it." Then he left.

Okay, I know I said I would try and sabotage him or whatever but…that can wait. At least for a few days. But how did he know that I liked guitars, the colors red and black, and antique skeleton heads? Whatever! Just as I was about to get unpacked, I heard Junior cough by my door. "Knock much?" I asked him.

"Might as well stop unpacking, crybaby. Because once the koopa family is done with you, you're going to wish you never moved here." "I kind of already do." "Hey, once you're out of the picture, then this will be the perfect family!" " what's wrong with you?" "I have my reasons for hating you." Then without another word, he left. "Oh boy. What did he mean by "Once I'm outta the picture"? Something was going on, I just knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: what's wrong with him?**

When I finished unpacking, my room looked punk-tastic. I stood back and admired my work of art. "Now it's really starting to come together." I went to my stereo and put on some Evanescence then I went to hook up my Xbox. Three hard knocks came on my door. "Enter." "Would you keep that trash of what you call music down?! I'm trying to paint walls here!" said, guess who, Junior. I then came to the sudden realization that my room was right next to his.

"One, Evanescence is not trash, you're probably thinking about your face. Two, if you don't want to hear my music, maybe you should move your room!" "You'll regret you said that. This is not the end of this, emo-freak." He glared at me,then he left. I shrugged it off. "Crazy kid." There was another knock on the door. "Who it be?" "The royal cook, coming to inform you dinner is ready." "Okay, thanks." Then he left. "Maybe I should get a lock on my door?" I thought as I went to the dinner table. It was ginormous.

"It's about time you came." I heard a certain koopa prince sneer. I ignored him, and sat down at the table with the others. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to my right to see a girl koopa. "Hi I'm Wendy, the most prettiest girl here. What's your name?" she asked. "Alyssa." "That's a good name, but not better than mine." "G_ood to know"_ I thought. "Anyways, those are my brothers Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Roy, Iggy, Morton, and Bowser jr." She said as she pointed to each one of them. "Oh. Great." Wendy looked at me funny.

"You don't look like you're happy. What's wrong? Did you lose your colorful make-up and got stuck with wear black?" I looked at this girl with worry. " No, nothing like that. I just have a lot going on right now, that's all." Wendy looked relieved. "Phew, I thought your face was going through a crisis with all that black goop around your face." It took every ounce of willpower I had to not punch her face. We heard a glass being tinkered on with silverware.

It was Bowser. "Let's have a toast- to our new family members!" He said. "To our new family members!" Everyone excluding junior said. More glasses were tinkered with, and for the first time in a while, I felt like I belonged here, in this world. But I was on a mission, a mission I could not fail.

After dinner, I played video games with the kooplings. I beat all of them because well, I'm just that awesome. The only person who wasn't there was junior. I looked over at the door to see him peeping, and shaking his head sadly. I was beginning to worry about the kid.

**now updating frequently! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: shopping trips, and judgments**

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about junior, about why he doesn't like me, about what he said earlier, "I have my reasons for hating you." I never did anything to the kid! except for maybe calling his face trash, but I was kidding. Still, I better go apologize in the morning. Kid might be sensitive.

The next morning, I went straight to junior's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" "Alyssa, can we talk?" "NO! we have nothing to talk about!" I sighed. I knew it would come to this. I opened the door and came in anyways without his permission. "Get out!" "No! What's wrong with you? You haven't been nice to me since I first moved in!" He stared at me with fury in his eyes. "Look, if you don't get out of here,…" He said putting a bib over his mouth and getting a large paintbrush. "Don't make me ask twice." "Fine, I'll go. But I just wanted to tell you sorry for calling your face trash."

I got out of there fast. "Eh, he'll be okay." I looked at my watch. "oh no, I'm late for school!" I ran back to my room, got dressed, showered and ate breakfast. Bowser stopped me. "Where are you going?" "School." "You are home schooled now." Those words echoed in my head. "Really?" "Yup, Kamek to me to tell you classes start at 12." "Wait why are you up so early?" "No reason!" I stared suspiciously at him. "Bye then."

"_I'm homeschooled now? Sweeeeet! Now what will I do until 12?" S_uddenly, a hand grabbed me. It was Wendy. "_We _are going to the mall to go shopping!" She said. "No!-…I mean, I already have a ton of clothes". Wendy looked at my wardrobe. It was empty. "A ton of clothes, hm?" I chuckled nervously. "Anyway, do you have money?" she asked. "10 bucks." "well, keep it in your pocket. This will provide us."

She held out a credit card. "wow, is that yours?" I asked. "King dad's." "Well does he let you use it?" "He doesn't know I have it, so be quiet!" She hissed. "O-kay" "Oh, and Alyssa?" "What?" "I need cash for gas." I sighed as I gave her the 10 bucks in my pocket. "Okay, let's go!"

After about 30 minutes of bad pop songs in her clown car, we finally arrived at the mall. "Wow, its huge. Where should we go first?" I asked. "There." Wendy pointed to a store called Icy&Hawt. "I dunno, this place looks tacky…" "I shop here all the time, so it's like you're calling me tacky." She glared at me. "Sorry."

When we walked in we were greeted by this preppy teenage koopa girl. "Hello, welcome to Icy&Hawt, where we specialize in misses and petite clothing! How can I help you today?" she asked. Before I could answer, Wendy did. " She needs a checklist." The clerk smiled then gave me a list. "Okay dear, you have to answer all of the questions so we can find out what clothes suit you best, okay?" "Okay…" "While you're doing that I'll be looking around." Wendy said.

**Favorite color?**

**A. red**

**B. baby blue**

**C. hawt pink**

***D. black**

**2. Favorite style?**

**A. perfect pink**

**B. baggy shaggy**

***C. gothic fever**

**D. shy nerdy**

**3. How do you like your coffee?**

"_What does this have to do with clothes?" _I thought_._

**A. soy milk**

**B. sugar**

**C. cream**

**D. black**

***E. I hate coffee**

**4. favorite music?**

**A. pop**

**B. rock**

**C. country**

***D. punk metal**

**5. rate this quiz?**

**A. best quiz ever!**

**B. pretty good.**

***C. it wasn't too bad.**

**D. lame.**

"_I can't lie. It wasn't too bad." _I went up to the front desk to turn in my quiz. The clerk lady put it in her computer. "Well, the results think that your style is punk rocker, and the color that suits you is black." She said. "So where is your black clothes section?" "Way back there." Wendy approached me. "So, what is your style?" she asked. "Punk rocker." Wendy sighed. "Ugh, that again? Here, try on some of these clothes!" She shoved some pink clothes in my direction."

"You know I hate pink!" "Just try it on! You need to wear some other clothes other than black. That's probably why you're depressed." "I'm not depressed, I just love black, that's all!" "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaassseee, at least do it for me? Look, even if you don't like pink by its self, we can mix pink and black together! Would you like that?" I huffed a long breath. "Ok! I'll go try it on!" I said glancing at the clock. "But we have to hurry up, its 11:35."

After trying on pink and black outfits, I finally bought about 5 of them. "You won't regret your choice!" Wendy smiled at me as we walked to the checkout. "I hope not." The clerk rang us up. "Your total is 956.63, will you be paying cash or debit?" I looked at Wendy wide eyed. "$956 for 5 outfits?!" I asked her. "No! I have some too, duh." Wendy reassured me, as if that were any better. "He's gonna know you used that card for sure, now!" I told her. Wendy scowled at me."Would you relax? My dad has millions!" Wendy gave the clerk the credit card. "Okay, if you say so…"

Wendy and I arrived at the castle, just in time for homeschool. " I have to go to the restroom." Wendy said. "Will you fill in for me when kamek asks?" "Yeah, sure." "Kk" Wendy left. "_Wendy isn't so bad after all. I mean, she did take me to buy clothes and, yeah." _I thought as I walked to Kamek's classroom. I bumped into Ludwig in the hallway. "Hey, you're Alyssa, right?" he asked. "Yup, that's me…Ludwig?" "yeah." "Oh, nice name." "yours too." We stood there in silence for a while.

"Those fishnets are awesome." "Really? Because everyone at my old school said they were ugly, and made me look emo." "Are you talking about Toad Hills middle? That's the most stuck-up snobbish school in the mushroom kingdom!" He said with a disgusted face. "well, I had no choice before I moved here, am I right?" "yeah. So we better get to class." "um, actually I was waiting on Wendy, you can go on ahead." "okay, see you in class!" He went in the room with Kamek. Just then, Wendy came back from the bathroom. "I'm back! Now, we can go in."

We went into the classroom, and saw Morton, Iggy, Lemmy, Larry, and Ludwig already sitting down. Kamek saw me and smiled. "Why, hello there! You must be the new girl king Bowser was telling me about. Well I'm kamek, the scholar and teacher of the kooplings' homeschool. Please, take a seat." I did as I was told, and took a seat next to wendy. "Okay, we are now ready to begin. Today's lesson is about the ancestors of – has anyone seen Junior and Roy?" "Roy is sick today" Ludwig answered. "What about junior?" We shrugged.

"Will someone be willing to go to his room and go get him?" No one raised their hand. "Alyssa!" "Yes?" " Would you go and get junior out of his room?" "Junior says I can't go into his room." Wendy stood up. "I'll go with her Kamek!" on the inside, I glared at Wendy. I truly did not want to go see him. "Well okay, but you two hurry back!" We went out the room. "What do you mean Junior doesn't want you into his room?" Wendy asked me as we were walking down the hall. "I dunno, he just said he doesn't like me." "Why?" "He said he has his reasons."

When we got to the room, Wendy knocked on the door. "What!?" "Junior, Kamek says come to class!" "wendy, is that you?" "Duh. Now come on!" "Fine." He opened his door to see me standing there. "Why didn't you tell me you had _company?"_ He said glaring at me. "I can't take this anymore. Why don't you like her? Everyone else likes her!" Wendy yelled at him. "Well I guess I'm not everyone else, am I?!" then he ran off. Wendy watched him furiously.

"How DARE he talk to me like that?!" She shouted. "Wendy, its cool, he doesn't have to like me, really, it's cool! Can we just go back to class now?" Wendy calmed down a bit. "Yeah, whatever." Then we went back to class.

**like it? then R & R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: it's all coming together now**

It was after class, and junior still didn't come. I didn't think too much of it, so I went to go find something to eat. Before I could get to the kitchen, Wendy stopped me. "Come on! We're going out to eat!" "But-" "Now! Right now!" I sighed. Was it really too much to ask for a little time to myself? "Where are we headed?" I said. "Luigi's restaurant." "Really? I didn't even know Luigi owned a restaurant." "Besides, he's going to give us a discount because he knows my dad." "Isn't he scared of Bowser?" "Same diff. oh and…" Wendy held out her hand. I sighed and reached into my pocket to give her a five dollar bill. "okay, now we can go!"

After about an hour and an half of Dustin Fever, this TERRIBLE pop band, we finally arrived at the restaurant. "Well, come on, stop looking like a lost kitten and go in!" "This place looks shady…" "I eat here all the time so-" " I know, I know I'm not calling you shady, sorry." When we went in, we were greeted by Luigi. "Welcome,Wendy and friend! Let me give you-a table!" He directed us to a window table. " Just sit-a right here and a waiter will come shortly." We did as we were told. Wendy sat across from me and I just rested my head on the table.

Something caught my eye while I was looking at the counter, though. It appeared to be some sort of green beanish creature, and a green witch of some sort. They looked like they were robbing the cash register. "So, what do you want?" asked Wendy. "hey Wendy, who are those people over there?" I said as I pointed to the counter. "answer my question first." "Ok, I want meat lovers pizza, now tell me who those people are over there." Wendy looked behind her. "looks like Fawful and Cackletta is robbing the store, huh? Oh, well." "we have to do something!" just then luigi came by our table.

"So have you-a ordered yet?" "Yeah, we'll have a-" Luigi those two people are robbing your restaurant!" I yelled out. Cackletta and Fawful must have heard me, because as soon as they heard that, they ran for the door. "oh no you don't!" I said as I ran after them and took out a pair of handcuffs I had in my pocket. I clipped one to fawful and one to Cackletta. Then I threw them both on the ground knocking them unconscious. Luigi called the police as everyone cheered for my bravery and a news paper reporter even came to take my picture. Wendy ran up to me asking a load of questions.

"That was amazing! Why do you keep handcuffs in your pocket anyway? You are totally a hero now! I can't believe my soon-to-be-stepsister is a hero! The paparazzi is sure to swarm you no-" "Wendy! It was nothing really, and I'm always prepared because you never know." Wendy's excitement suddenly faded. "When they get out of jail, you're going to be their next victim so you better stay low for a while." "I'm not scared of them. If they were serious criminals, I wouldn't have been able to stop them so easily." "Yeah, I guess you're right"

We left the restaurant later that day, and went back to the castle. Everyone was watching TV. The bit about the 12-year-old girl who stopped a robbery came up and everyone looked at me. "You stopped a robbery? Cool!" Larry said. "Then you put handcuffs on them and stomped them? Awesome!" Iggy said. "Big whooppppp" I heard junior say from the chair. "Jealous much?" I smirked. "you wish." He mumbled. "I heard you stopped a robber. Nicee." I heard my mom say from the kitchen. "you guys, it was nothing, really" junior stuck his tongue out.

"Junior do you want a snack?"My mom asked. "Yes ma'am!" Junior went into the kitchen with my mom. "I_t's strange how Junior likes my mom and not me, hmm…" _I snapped out of thought when I heard Iggy calling my name. "Want to play video games with us?" "Sure."

It was a little after 10'O clock when I was on the couch watching my favorite reality TV show, Cribs. This time they had a toad girl with a very, very, expensive house. "Ugh, spoiled toads with their big houses." I heard footsteps approach me. I looked up to see Junior standing there rubbing his eyes.

"Move it, I'm watching artwork express right now!" he said. "Okay, here my show was over anyway." I said giving the remote to him. He snatched the remote from me, and looked at me in disgust. "What's wrong with you?! Why are you sooo nice?! Why haven't you snapped yet?! Grahh!" I looked at him and shrugged. "Mom didn't raise a violent child" I shrugged. "You're supposed to snap, then go back where you came from! But noooooo! You're too nice!"

"Guess so!" "Grah! My plan failed! I was going to make staying here seem so bad, you would want to move out, but then Larry, Iggy,Wendy,Morton,Lemmy,Roy,and Ludwig started to like you and-"He started to sob. "Now you're going to tell momma Linda to move and I'll be motherless again!" I almost wanted to cry. But instead, I gave him a hug. He stopped sobbing a little.

"You-you're going to hug me even when I was mean to you like that?"he asked. "Junior listen to me. My mother and your father are in love. I can't make her move even if I wanted to. We're all going to be one big happy family, and she'll be your mother, too." Junior stopped crying and smiled at me. "Really?" "Pinky promise." We sat there in silence for awhile. "Well, I'm going to bed, then. Goodnight Junior." "Night." I went to bed feeling confident, knowing that I had a friend in Junior.

1:25 a.m

I heard a window break in my room. I looked up and saw nothing so I went back to sleep. A few minutes later, I heard another sound. I got out of bed to look around, only to be hit in the head with a pipe, and stuffed in a brown potato sack.

When I woke up, I was in a cage and I had a large cut on my head. I winced when I touched it. "Where am I?" I yelled, hoping someone would be there. "Ah,hahahahahaha! You don't remember me, do you?" A voice said. "Um, no, not really." I answered back. "Well maybe…" The person was coming closer and closer to the cage. "This will shed some light!" I fully saw the person to be no other than Cackletta. "You ugly witch! What do _you _want?!" Cackletta cackled just like the evil witch she is.

"You are my ransom, of course! Since you ruined my plot of trying to steal money from Luigi, then I'll just use YOU for money! Fawful! Bring the cage up!" Fawful twisted a crank that put the cage up in the air. Cackletta turned to me before leaving. "Oh, and if they don't have the money in 2 days, you get fed to my chain-chomp. Ta!" The metal door closed as she slammed it. I sighed. What a way to leave the earth.

**chapters get better from here. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 panic time!**

Wendy's POV

The first thing I did when I woke up was put on my make-up. Then, I went to go wake up Alyssa because she's obviously in some sort of a fashion crisis. Poor thing only wants to wear black. It's going to take some work, if she even wants to look _half_ as good as me, but it'll be worth it. When I went to her room, it was empty. So I tried the dining room, the living room, the TV room, the den, the arcade, and the kitchen. I even tried the secret room, but she wasn't there either.

I was exhausted from looking and I broke a nail so I just yelled at the top of my lungs, "ALYSSA!". Apparently, I woke everyone up and they came into the main hallway. "Why are you yelling?! It's 11:30!" My dad said. "Alyssa is missing!" I shouted. "Maybe she went out dear." my-soon-to-be-stepmom said. "Can't be. All of the cars are on the yard." I assured her. "Okay everyone split up, and look for Alyssa!" Dad said. I went to go fix my nail in the bathroom when I heard Junior say he found something.

"Guys, it's a ransom letter!" He called out. "Well, what does it say?" I asked. "Ok um… it's from Cackletta! She says she wants 1 million bucks or Alyssa will be fed to her chain chomp tonight!" I stared at the letter in horror! I mean, if that chain chomp eats her, she can kiss being fashionable good-bye! "We got to go save her!" I shouted. "Everyone get dressed immediately!" Dad said. "Right!" Everyone shouted.

Alyssa POV

"Why?" "because I said so, that's why!" I was kinda having fun teasing Cackletta like this. " Are you _sure_ you're not an endangered species called ugly witch?" "Postitive!" "hmm, that tone in your voice sure didn't sound like it!" "GRAHHHH!" _"__maybe she'll think twice about kidnapping me." _I snickered to myself. "what's so funny?!" "well, apart from your face, nothing, I guess!"

Wendy POV

Everyone was in the car. "Does anyone even KNOW where Cackletta's castle is?" I asked. "No address on the ransom note either." Ludwig said. "Well, castles are pretty huge, right? So just look for a huge castle." Larry suggested. "Larry, it's not that eas-" I started, but then stopped when I saw a dark and spooky looking castle. "This has to be the one. So does everyone know the plan?"Everyone nodded. We got out the car and ran towards the castle. Dad knocked on the door.

A beanish man by the name of Fawful came to the door. "Oh, King Bowser! I assume you have the money?"He said. Dad growled at him. While he was distracting Fawful, the others and I sneaked around him and went to go find the room Alyssa was in. "How will we know what room she's in? There are like, 1,000 doors in the castle!" Iggy said. "Simple! Follow Cackletta's evil laughter!"Roy said simply. "Fair enough." We listened to the doors until we thought we heard the laughter of an evil witch. "This one!" Morton exclaimed. He kicked down the door and sure enough, there was cackletta laughing hysterically. She turned to face us.

"HA! You're too late! Now you're sister gets it!" there was a cage below which had a chain chomp in it and Alyssa was dangling from it. "Psst! Guys, there's a switch in Cackletta's pocket! One of you distract her and get it!" She whispered. "Okay, Lemmy, you distract her doing some of your circus tricks, or whatever! I'll sneak from behind Cackletta and get the switch, everyone else go stand guard!" I said taking control. I always wanted to do that. "Hey ms. Witch , look at meeeee! " Lemmy exclaimed, balancing on his ball. "Pfft, as if I haven't seen _that_ a hundred times." "Really? Then what about…THIS!" he said using only one finger to balance himself on the ball. "Snoresville!"

"U_gh, stay STILL!"_ I said to myself as I tried to get the switch. I finally got it…but then I dropped it on the floor in front of Cackletta. She looked behind herself. "so you tried to steal this from me?" she said holding up the remote. "I don't think so!" she charged towards me. I tried to use my magic, but it didn't work. "your magic doesn't work here, girl! I have a force field! AHAHA- OOF!" Roy head butted into her stomach, giving me enough time to get the remote off the floor and free Alyssa from the shackles and the cage.

Cackletta was on the floor, but still tried to get up. Alyssa swept kicked her , sending her falling out the window, on top of Fawful. "looks like our work here is done." I told everyone. We ran out of the castle before the police and the news reporters came with time to spare. Alyssa looked weary and had bags under her eyes, so I decided to postpone the shopping trip and let her rest. For now. Linda must've seen how upset I was about not going shopping because she offered to take me. I guess you could say everything worked out in the end.

R & R!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: joining the family business**

Alyssa POV

My plan to act sleepy so I didn't have to go shopping was a success. I smirked to myself, about how brilliant I am. And people at my old school said dark eye shadow under my eyes wasn't realistic enough. Well, it sure did work on Wendy and the others. I heard a rumbling noise that could've passed off as an earthquake. I forgot that I haven't ate anything in 2 days, so I went to the kitchen. I passed Ludwig playing a Mario game. "want to play with me?" Ludwig asked. "sure, how do you play?" "you move your character around, dodging enemies, and getting mushrooms." "sounds simple enough." I began playing, but I didn't notice a goomba in my way and I died right away. "try again." I tried again, and I got a little higher score than I did before. "it's an okay game, I guess. I'm going to go work on my guitar playing." His eyes lit up. "you play guitar? Can you perform a song for me?" no one had ever asked me to perform a song to them before. "um, sure, if you want!" I went to go get my guitar. "what are you going to perform?" he asked. " my favorite song, misery business, paramore. "okay sounds good."

Paramore – misery business

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited 8 long months, she finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me _

_Two weeks and we caught on fire _

_She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But, god, does it feel so good _

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god, it just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change _

_Once a (bleep)_,_you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never chang_e

_And about forgiveness_

_We're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want_

_And what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa I never meant brag_

_But I got him where I want him now _

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god, does it feel good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god, it just feels sooooooo,_

_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_And not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true _

_Not one of them involving…_

_(guitar solo)_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now _

_Whoa, it was never my intention to bra_g

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god, does it feel good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now _

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels sooooo, _

_It just feels so good._

Ludwig stared at me in disbelief. "where did you learn to play like that? That was amazing!" he said. "well, if you are alone for most of your life like me, you teach yourself new things. We stood in another silence. "well maybe we can do a duet sometime?" I smiled at him. "sure, bro." just then, the door opened and Wendy and my mom were carrying a ton of shopping bags. Wendy spotted me. "I see your well rested very quickly." She said suspiciously. "but anyway, me and Linda bought you some clothes. Here, try this on." In front of me was an all PINK outfit. "what happened to our deal? You said we were going to mix pink and black!" "just try it on!" "no!" "Alyssa, she was nice enough to buy you an outfit, the least you can do is try it on." My mom said. "fine. But I'm putting a black tank top under it."

I was in my room reading novels when I heard a knock on the door. It was kamek. "sorry to interrupt, but king Bowser wants to see you." I followed kamek down the hall. He opened the door to Bowser's office for me. "ah, Alyssa! Great to see you! have a seat, we have to discuss Some things. "ok." I sat down. Bowser took in a deep breath. "as you know, you are now a member of the Koopa family. But you see, we have a business going on, much like I guess you can say, family business. "what is it?" Bowser took another deep breath before speaking again. "we – we kidnap princess peach and we try to defeat mario so the koopas can take over the mushroom kingdom. While this might sound bad, we have to follow the tradition, because it's what my father wanted, and it's what we have to go by." He said gently. "so you mean that I have to kidnap princess peach, defeat mario, and take over the mushroom kingdom?" "yes, but if you don't wish to participate I unders-" "that sounds AWESOME! When do I start?" Bowser smiled. "tomorrow."

**BTW, that is my favorite paramore song. continue to R & R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: dream come true**

_I was in my clown car, throwing bob-ombs at mario. But he kept throwing them back at me, and they kept blowing up in my face. The koopalings were all down, and it was up to me. Bowser gave me a look as if to say, "don't blow this for me." When I threw my last bob-omb, mario grabbed it and threw it at my propeller, damaging it. I went down and started to scream._

I woke up in a cold sweat, and saw junior standing over me. "What do you want?" "Papa has been calling you all morning to get ready for battle! Go to Ludwig and find out what the plan is so you can know what to do!" he said. "okay, fine! Get out !" He went out my room. So this is real, huh? I got up to go get dressed, then I went over to Ludwig and the others.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let me tell you about our plan. Since I'm going to be the first one mario fights, I'm going to use this to help me crush mario in one hit. He held up a special kind of mushroom. The rest of you, besides Alyssa, already know when to come out to battle if needed, which I highly doubt that we will need you later on into the battle since I have my secret weapon. Alyssa, since you're the newest you go last since you have no experience whatsoever.

But don't worry, we got it covered because mario won't be able to even get pass me! Now, is everyone clear on our plan?" "yeah, except one problem." Iggy announced. "What?" "Who's going to kidnap the princess?" Ludwig looked around. "Alyssa! Since you're last in battle, you have time to go kidnap the princess and be back to fight." Ludwig said. "um okay but I don't know if I can convince her to…" "you're not! You're going to disguise yourself as a –"

"Wait! I'll go with her so I can help her!" Wendy shouted. "Wendy, no! you're third in battle, and we need you!" "Please Ludwig? You said you probably didn't need us anyway since you've got that" she pointed at the mushroom. " Ludwig sighed. "Fine, but be back when it's your turn to fight! Now everyone, go!" everyone went off to battle in their clown cars. "Are we taking my clown car or yours?" "I don't have a clown car?" Wendy asked. "you do now. look!"I looked at the clown car in front of me. "So we're taking yours then?" "um yeah, sure!" "great, saves me the gas money."

I looked at my Clown car. It had skeleton heads where the eyes were, and the clown had a devious smile. "okay, let's go!" we were off. "how do you drive this thing?" I asked Wendy. "it's voice activated, just tell it how fast to go, and what direction you want it to go." I tried it out. "uh, go left?" it went left. "okay now full speed ahead to the mushroom kingdom!" the car did as it was told, and we went to the mushroom kingdom.

"okay, after we kidnap her, you need to drive me back to the castle so I can get my clown car to prepare for battle. You have to lock her in a cage and watch over her. Since Larry is the second to last battle, he'll call you if you are needed. Now, as for the plan to kidnap her, take this." She gave me a brown bag. "throw it over her, that'll do it. Now go ring the door bell while I hide in the bushes. I did as I was told, and peach came to the door.

"Can I help you?" "just get in the sack. It'll be easier for both of us." "let me guess, working for bowser?" I nodded. Peach sighed, and pretended to be a damsel in distress. "Oh no, don't stuff me in this bag and kidnap me." She said as she got in the sack and I dragged her back to the clown car. Wendy came from out of the bushes and jumped in. Then we hovered back to the castle.

"Now, are you sure you're okay with doing this?" "Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine." With that, Wendy went to her battle station. I took peach out of the brown bag, and locked her up in the dungeon cage. "Sorry princess. No hard feelings, right?" peach shook her head no, then sighed again. I guess bowser had kidnap her so many times, she was already used to it.

We sat there for awhile, until peach spoke up. "You're bowser's new stepchild, right?" she asked. "yeah, why?" "where is your mother?" "I don't know. At work I guess." "well, I don't think she would be happy to know that her fiancé is forcing his children to do dangerous things like kidnapping and handling weapons like bob-ombs, now would she?" "I dunno, my mom is kinda oblivious because I tried telling her that exact same thing and all she did was laugh and say, "okay, you guys have fun, tell bowser I love him!" and then she went to work.

Besides, I think it's best if she doesn't because I have really come to like this family." Peach looked a little sad. "Did your dad walk out on you?" I looked at her with shock. "How did you know?" "Your emotions tell me that you didn't really have a happy family when you were younger. Plus, my dad walked out on me when I was about your age." I looked down at the floor. "…I'm sorry to hear." "It's okay, because he left the throne to me for the next millennium." "oh."

We sat in silence for a good 10 minutes, until I got an incoming call from Larry. " Hello?" "Alyssa, you gotta come quick! Ludwig's mushroom thing went wrong, and now it's up to you because we're all down! Hurry!" "I'm on my way!" I turned to peach. "stay here, okay?" "mmm-hmm." I ran outside and jumped into my clown car. "go to my battle station! Full speed!" It did as it was told. I opened my glove department. "good, some bob-ombs!" I picked one up when I hovered over mario, knocking him out temporarily.

I saw bowser and the koopalings down on the ground, defeated. Bowser looked at me with the same look from my dream. I returned with a look that said, I won't let you down. "Go to luigi!" I ordered the clown car. I tried to get in real close so I could bomb luigi, but I missed. I picked up two more to throw and they hit him square in the head. "sorry, this doesn't Affect my privileges at your restaurant, right?"I asked him.

"What-a do you think?" he asked before passing out. pretty soon after that, mario got back up. I hit him with 2 bombs, hoping he would pass out like luigi, but he caught the bombs, jumped on my head and damaged the clown car with them. I kept throwing the bombs at him, but he kept throwing them back at me, blowing them up in my face. I checked my glove department. "last one." I threw the bob-omb, awaiting the outcome of what would happen.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Don't be mad! at least i'm updating constantly! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: well that escalated quickly**

**LAST TIME ON:THE NEW GIRL**

"Last one." I threw the bob-omb, awaiting the outcome of what would happen. You could hear my heart race as the suspense was killing me. Mario jumped to get it, but missed and instead the bomb blew up right into his face. He fell down, unconscious, and small because he was hit and the mushroom wore out. the koopalings got up and cheered me on for defeating the Mario bros. Bowser smiled at me. "You did it! You stopped those pesky plumbers! I'm so proud of you, my daughter!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Really?" "Really! Now come down from your clown car so we can celebrate!" I did as I was told, and I was greeted with a lot of praise. "well, as much as I wanted to defeat Mario myself, you still did a good job." Junior smiled at me. "thanks that really means a lot." I responded by smiling back. Bowser walked over to the unconscious mario and luigi. "looks like you LOST! BWAHAHAHAH!" mario and luigi got up. "Not really." Mario answered while stripping out his overalls to reveal two goombas standing up in a mario suit.

"Yeah, if anything, you lost. They're back at the castle getting the princess." Luigi added on, though that wasn't him, it was three goombas standing up in a luigi suit. "see ya!" they scurried off. Bowser had FURY in his eyes. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHOSE PLAN WAS THIS?!" he boomed. "Ludwig!" everyone said at the same time.

"LUDWIG! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD A FOOL-PROOF PLAN!" he roared. "Well, I told Alyssa to guard the princess but Larry asked her to come help with battle?" he tried to reason with him. "I DON'T CARE, LUDWIG! THIS PLAN WENT WRONG! ALL WRONG!" "look bowser" I started. "no one knew that those mario and luigis were imposters. So you can't really blame anyone." Bowser calmed down a bit.

"You know what? You're right. Now, let's go see if they're still at the castle!" "We can take my clown car!" I exclaimed. Everyone was in, and I told the clown car to go to the castle, full speed ahead. It did what it was told and within minutes we were at the castle. Bowser burst through the door, only to see a broken lock, and potato sack lying on the floor.

"Well, they're gone. That's it." Bowser said sadly. "Bowser, it was my fault. I shouldn't have left. If I stayed here and didn't go and fight, we would have been victorious." I said, with a tear about to drop. Bowser looked like he felt sympathy for me. "it wasn't your fault! Why, this was the most we ever made it! And you did great for your first try!" he reassured me.

"Yeah, just think about next time! I'll plan something more accurate, and you'll be the first to battle!" Ludwig added. "yeah, I guess so." "we'll get em' next time. Anyway, let's go celebrate our revenge/failure at a restaurant!" "YEAH!" everyone exclaimed. "So where are we going? Alyssa, since you came close to victory, you get to pick." Bowser said. I thought for a moment. "Yukiana's karaoke bar & Grill!" "okay, we're going to yukiana's then. Everyone go get ready and when Linda comes back from work, we'll go."

We arrived at Yukiana's at about 7:00. "so, Ludwig, still want to sing that duet with me?" "sure, but what are we going to sing?" I thought about it for a minute. "Let's go see what the list has to offer first." We sat at the table and looked at the list. "hmm, this one!" I said. "yeah, that's perfect! But they don't have any instruments to play the instrumental parts, though." "don't you worry about that. I got us covered."

**I updated 10 chapters! :) PM me some ideas for a duet Ludwig and alyssa should do! you can write them in reveiws, too.**

**O.N: answer the poll on my page!**


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

**I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed up until this point!**

**kookylover98: thanks for letting me use your OC!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alyssa. Violent and Mario belong to kookylover98 and Nintendo!**

**Chapter 11: A babysitter? part 1**

**The next morning**

Ludwig's POV

I woke up the next morning, sick. I had a headache, my nose was stuffed, and I had a sore throat. I glanced at my clock. _11:50 a.m. _I sighed, and tried to get up. I managed to get to the kitchen table. my stepmother was there, along with my other siblings. "Ludwig honey, what's wrong?" Linda asked me."yeah,you look worst than usual!" Roy sneered. I glared at him.

"Nothing, I'm just feeling sick today, that's all." "Sick?" Bowser asked, walking in. "You can't be sick, Linda and I have a date!" "well, we'll just have to postpone it, Ludwig can't be sick _and _look after the kids,too." Linda answered back. "why can't Lemmy watch us? he is the second oldest and all." Alyssa asked. "Lemmy is irresponsible, I wouldn't trust Roy with my life, Iggy is OBVIOUSLY incapable of watching any of you, and if we left you in charge, you will let everyone run wild." Bowser simply stated.

Alyssa scoffed, then rolled her eyes. "hey, what about a babysitter? you can find one online, and most of them don't ask for too much money." Larry suggested. "hey, that's a good idea! then she can run off with one of you, steal our money, and eat our food!" Bowser growled.

"Maybe we should listen to him, honey! we could find a good babysitter online that won't do any of those things." Linda said. Bowser sighed. "Fine, Alyssa, Iggy, Roy go on the laptop and find a babysitter or whatever. find a good one, too! Ludwig go to kamek and see if he has anything for you." I nodded, then set off to go find him.

Alyssa's POV

Iggy, Roy,and I were on the laptop, searching for babysitters. "ooh, what about her? she's hot!" "Roy for the last time, we are not going by LOOKS, we are looking at these people's criminal records, and background information!" told him. " she looks pretty reasonable." Iggy said, pointing at a tan girl with purple and black hair. "Hmm, says here her name is violent Jones.

She's very laughable, she gets angry easily, and she's scared of rats and spiders. Her likes include laughing, playing video games, the colors purple and black, smiling, candy,pizza, and being herself. her dislikes include princess peach, girly girls,jerks,flying,swimming, and being called violet." Iggy read. "I still say my pick was hotter." Roy muttered. Iggy and I glared at him. "Send her an email, Iggy." I told him.

She must have been online, because she replied back in less than 20 minutes. _"I would love to babysit your family while you are on your date.I charge $20/hr and I should be there at about 7:30 p.m." _I closed the message and shut down the computer. "well that's that! but in the meantime I bet I can beat any of you in Mario party 9!" I said. "you are so on." Roy said.  
_

"Wow, we played this game for 8 hours straight and neither of you came CLOSE to beating me!" I exclaimed. "It wasn't my fault! Roy kept stealing my stars!" Iggy said. "Oh sure, blame me for your lost!" Roy said, slapping him on the back of his head. I came to the realization that it was 7:27 and that babysitter would be here soon. "guys, we have to clean up, Violent's gonna be here in a few!" I told Iggy and Roy. "Iggy, you heard her! clean this mess up!" "WHAT?! I wasn't the one who ate 8 big bags of chips!"

"Well, one of you better clean up, or we're gonna be grounded!" I told them sternly. Just then, we heard knocking on the door. "Thanks for nothing you two." I said as I went to open the door. standing at the door was a short tan girl, no taller than me, with magenta eyes. she wore a purple and black dress, with black ankle boots. she was a harpy, I could tell due to her wings in the back. I thought she looked epic. "You must be the babysitter, Violent, right?" I asked.

"Yup, that's me! so what's your name?" "Alyssa. come in, I have to go get my parents so just wait here for a second." I told her. "Bowser! MOM! THE BABYSITTER IS HERE!"I yelled. Everybody came from their rooms,(excluding Ludwig) to the front door entrance. "uh, so ms. violet" "VIOLENT" violent told him rather loudly. "yeah. anyway just watch my kids and whatever okay? that's all you have to do. don't let them burn down the house, either. if I so much as see ONE thing out of place, you won't get paid,and your neck will be on my fireplace. GOT THAT?"

Violent looked at bowser like he was this disgusting new species of rat. "Okay, everything will be under control, you can count on me. have a nice night out!" Violent told him. with that, he and my mom left. "Okay, so anybody wanna tell me their name?" violent asked. "My name is Larry!" "my name is Morton Jr." "humph. well my name is Wendy." "I'm Lemmy!" "my name is Bowser jr. but you can call me junior for short. "aw, you are ADORABLE!" violent gushed. Roy rushed out in front of everybody. "I'm Roy, but you can call me, your love." he said. "I'll call you Roy." violent said quickly.

Iggy and I laughed, earning a glare from Roy. "oh yeah, and I'm Iggy, the smart one around here." Iggy said. "and the crazy one."Roy murmured. "so that's everybody?" violent asked. " No, there's Ludwig. he's the oldest and he's sick today. I can take you up to his room, if you want." "sure!" we went up the stairs to Ludwig's room. I opened the door to his room. Ludwig was in his bed, soundly sleeping.

"Ooh, he's cute!" violent commented. "What?!" I smirked at her. "What? what are you talking about what?" "You just said he's cute! you like him, don't you?" "NO!" just then, she started laughing. I joined in with her. "Okay, He is handsome, okay? just be quiet." she told me. "I'll keep that in mind" I told her. we went back down the stairs. "I think he's your age too." I told her. she rolled her eyes, and smiled.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Larry shouted, but i beat him to it. "Damn! I wanted to do it!" he angrily told me. it was Kamek. "hey Kamek, what do you need?" i asked. "this is a letter from princess peach of the mushroom kingdom. be sure to give it to your mother when she gets home." he told me. "OK, bye!" I closed the door.

"Ugh, a letter from _her_?" violent said. "why don't you like her?" "she is such a priss! and she's girly, and she runs out the term damsel in distress!" she answered back. "hmm. point taken." Junior came up to violent. "I'm hungry. Are you a good cook?" he asked. "only the best!" she told him.

**20 seconds later...**

food was everywhere. on the fridge, the sink, cereal boxes,and everything else in-between. "A good cook, huh?" junior told violent. "weeelll, i'm a little rusty... let's go out for pizza!" "okay!" everyone(excluding Ludwig) was in violent's car. "let's go to Luigi's restaurant!" "Alyssa isn't allowed back in there anymore!" Roy told her. "Luigi didn't really give me an answer, and that Mario and Luigi I fought were decoys!" I told him.

"Well, let's go to pizza hut!" "let's NOT!" everybody told her. "Why?" "_Lemmy._ that's why!" "Oh." I guess she was done asking questions. "the last option is chuck E. Cheeses."she said. "Yeah! let's go there!" Junior and Larry both shouted. The rest of us groaned. I freaking hate that place. when we got there, Larry and junior were the first to get out. the rest of us trudged behind.

"Oh, come on guys! it's not that bad!"Violent smiled. Everybody else thought otherwise. Volent thought for a moment."if any of you can beat me at a game in here, pizza is on me. But, if you lose, you pay for your own pizza and mine!" she told us. "I like those stakes. I'm in!" I told her. "me too!" "count me in!" "Free pizza, here I come!"

**This was the first part of this chapter! part 2 will be coming shortly! R & R if you like!**


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

**sorry about the wait, I had to take care of some school related stuff :\ anyway, here is part 2 to chapter 11! **

**Chapter 11: A babysitter? part 2**

Alyssa's POV

I still can't believe it. Violent beat all of us at games at this terrible place. "No fair! you cheated!" Wendy told Violent. "What? you were the one who kept missing the baskets_." _Violent assured her. "Your taller than me!" Wendy shot back. "We're the same height!"

"Well, we're waiting on our pizza!" Junior told us. "Yeah, we're waiting!" Larry added. "Shut up." Morton growled. "_You're _telling someone to shut up? You must be mad!" I smirked at him. Violent began to laugh. "Are you here to rub your victory in our faces?" Morton scowled. "Relax guys, I was just kidding! I'm paying for the pizza! I just wanted you guys to have a good time so you wouldn't be bored. You guys had fun, right?"

We talked it over with ourselves, and decided that it wasn't so bad. "Now smile, because you have to admit, I got you good." Violent said. We smiled, then started to laugh. "Okay, you guys wait right here, while I go get the pizza!" Violent said, then went off. "Isn't she cool?" Junior asked us. "I mean, you have to admit, she got you guys good when you thought you had to pay for your own pizza!" "Okay, okay, she's pretty cool." Morton said. Just then, we heard a scream from across the room.

We stood up on the seat to see Violent punching and injuring the rat mascot who brought out the pizza. We rushed over to help the poor man. "Violent, STOP!" I yelled at her. "It's not a rat, It's a person in a rat's suit!" Iggy added. "NO! IT WAS TOUCHING MY PIZZA!" Violent said, still punching and tugging on the "rat". Junior pulled the hat off of the rat and revealed a man. Violent stopped punching him. "H-here's y-your pizza... ohhh..." The man said, passing out. We stood there for a moment. "Let's take this pizza to go, OK guys?" Violent suggested. "Yeah." We all said together.

After our little, "incident" at Chuck E. Cheese's, we returned home to eat the pizza. We all thought that it was so funny that Violent DIDN'T see the HUGE logo of the rat when we first came in the place. "I didn't know there would be a mascot there!" She told us. "Violent, I doubt heaven makes rats that big." I teased her. "But you should see the ones in King dad's chamber! They're, like, 6 ft. long and-OOF!" I elbowed Larry in the stomach. "WHAT?!" Violent started. "What Larry _meant_ was that King Dad's minions were 6 ft. long and they resembled Rats!- But they're goombas, of course!" I told Violent. "Oh, that's a relief." she sighed. Not long after that, Ludwig came down the stairs. I made an eyebrow gesture at Violent. She kicked my foot under the table.

"OW! excuse me while I get a bag of ICE for my FOOT!" I said, getting up. Ludwig stopped me. "Alyssa, who's that at our table?" He asked. "Oh you mean Violent?" "who?" "Yeah, Violent! She's the babysitter!" I told him. "Hi, you must be Ludwig! I'm Violent!" Violent said, putting her hand out. "Yeah, I'm Ludwig." He said without shaking her hand. "Alyssa, can I talk to you for a second?" Ludwig asked. "o-kay." We went out into the hall. "Where did You, Iggy, And Roy find her?" He asked. " ?" "No, you didn't. I checked the search history, and it said you went on a third-party site! Are you crazy?!" He told me. "Dude, what are you all worked up about?! Violent is cool, She took us out, and-" "She took you out? She could've kidnapped you guys like king dad said! And She's only a teenager! you don't know what kind of gangs she's in!"He interrupted me.

"May I remind you that you too are only 17, and you talk like she's going to kill us or something!" I yelled at him. "She probably will!" He shouted back. "Ok, OK, let's stop yelling before they hear us!" I told him, which was pretty unlikely considering the fact we could hear Morton talking all the way from the dining room. "Look just be cool, ok? besides...she called you cute when we went up to your room to see you!" I giggled. I thought I saw him blush for a split-second, then he tried to change the subject. "What have I told you about going in my room without knocking?" He sighed. "How long is she staying for?" "About 2 days, I guess. That's how long my mom said the date would last. Look, just give her a chance ?"I said, giving him puppy eyes. He gave another long sigh. "you disgust me." He said playfully, smiling. Then, we walked back to the dining room.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I MIGHT NOT UPDATE UNTIL A LATER DATE DUE TO SCHOOL APPROACHING SO FAST. please don't kill me , I'll try to update sunday evening or night. In the meantime, you know to R & R!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome. Here's chapter 12 for you good people :)**

**Chapter 12: I almost forgot!**

**The next morning...**

Alyssa POV

Violent removed the balloon from her nose. "See? I told you I could blow up a balloon with my nose." She told Roy. "Damn! waste of $20!" Roy said, reaching into my pocket. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S MINE!" I screamed at Roy. "Well, how am I supposed to pay Violent?" He asked me. "Dude, that's not my problem! Next time maybe you'll believe people when they say they can do stuff!" Roy was considering this for a moment, when Larry came in.

"Hey guys, who wants $20? New, fresh, crisp, $20 bills! Did I mention they were new?" He told us. "Ooh! I want some!" Violent, Roy, and I shouted at the exact same time. "That'll be $200 per $20 bill." He said. "I'll take 2!" Roy said excitedly. Violent and I looked at each other in disbelief. "Are you crazy?!" I asked Larry. "Nah, you're thinking of Kooky." He reassured me. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?!" Ludwig,appearing out of nowhere, said.

"What's going on here?! Violent, you're slacking off, Alyssa, Larry, and Roy, WHERE IS THE BREAKFAST?" Ludwig yelled. "Shouldn't you be telling Violent to cook breakfast, and us to stop slacking off?" Larry asked. Ludwig sighed in frustration. " It is too early to put up with your shenanigans today! Father and Linda will be back anytime today, so let's get this place cleaned up!" He shouted.

"Why are all of you YELLING?" The remainder of the koopalings came into the kitchen and said. "Hold on a minute, where's Bowser Jr.?" Violent asked. "Well, when I went to his room to try and scam-er-sell Junior some _legal_ new $20 bills, he wasn't there." Larry said, chuckling nervously. "Meh, maybe he went to go paint, or whatever. Now, WHERE'S LEMMY'S WAFFLES?! HUH?! HUHHH?!" Lemmy said evilly.

"OH NO, IF HE DOESN'T GET HIS WAFFLES, HE'LL FREAK!" Iggy exclaimed. "Well, what can we do?!" Violent panicked. "MAKE LEMMY SOME WAFFLES, DAMMIT!" Lemmy evilly said while being held back by Wendy and Morton. "Okay, I got the waffles!" Ludwig yelled. "When did you make those?" I asked. "I thought ahead. NOW GO GET THE SYRUP!" "I got it!" Roy said. He poured some syrup onto the waffles, and Ludwig gave them to Lemmy. We all waited to see what would happen next. Lemmy chewed for a bit, then came back to his normal self.

"Hey guys, what's uh-ohhh..." Lemmy said, looking around the destroyed kitchen. "You. THAT'S what's up." Morton told him. "Wait, were we going to, you know, look, for someone?" Larry asked. "Hmm, Yeah, we were! But who?" I asked. "THE WAFFLE MAN!" Lemmy said happily. "No. That's a bad Lemmy. No video games for saying that random outburst." Violent told him. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-" "Okay! Fine! 1 hour of video games!" Violent said. "Much obliged."

"YOU IDIOTS! WE WERE GOING TO LOOK FOR JUNIOR, REMEMBER?" Ludwig told us. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Yesterday, he told me he was going to Isle Delfino because he, um..." Morton stopped when he saw how angry we were at him. "Why didn't you tell us he went all the way there by himself?!" Ludwig shouted. "Yeah, he's only four!" Wendy added. "I'm sure he has a good reason for doing that..." Morton said, drifting off. Just then, the phone rang.

Violent answered it. "Hello! Violent speaking!" _"Violent? where are my kids?" _It was Bowser. "Oh, they're here! just chilling! Heh." _"I don't care. Where's Junior?" _"OH! him! He's asleep!" She said quickly. _"wake him up, you dimwit."_ "He says he doesn't wanna talk to you." _"PUT MY SON ON THE PHONE AND STOP STALLING, DAMMIT!"_ I could hear his voice boom through the phone. "O-kay, here Junior!" Violent rushed back into the kitchen.

"Quick you guys, who can do the best Junior voice impression? Bowser wants to talk to him, and I don't know what to tell him!" Violent told us. No one didn't say anything, until Roy speaked up.

"Move girl, I got this." Roy said, going over to the phone. "Hey dad! Everything is going swell! Bye!" _"Wait, Junior, don't hang u-"_ ~Dial tone~ Roy came back into the kitchen. "Well?" Ludwig started. "Well, what?" Roy asked. "WELL, WHAT DID KING DAD SAY?" Ludwig shouted. "Calm down, I told him hi, then hung up." Roy said simply. "No! Now he's gonna get suspicious!" I told him. "Violent, what are we gonna do?"

Violent thought for a moment. "Everyone pack your 're going on a plane ride!" Violent said happily. "YAY!" Larry said. The rest of us looked at him funny. "What? Do you know how many people I can scam- I mean sell-my products to at Isle Delfino?" "We don't care. Now go get packed, you guys!

**Yeah, Yeah, I know, short. Whatever, I'll make the next chapter longer. But you guys, I need reviews to keep me motivated! So tell your friends and other people you know about this story. And if you are reviewing, Thank you! TIAFF,(thisisafanfiction) Out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**PUT DOWN THE GUNS AND KNIVES PEOPLE, I HAD THE CASE OF ~Dramatic pause~ writer's block. But here is chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14: We are so dead...**

Alyssa POV

"You sure?" "Larry, if you don't get those forged spongebob briefs out of my face..." I started. We had only been on this plane for not even an HOUR yet, and Larry was already trying to scam people. "Come on! they're only $350 each!" "NO!" I screamed at him. I was about to lose it. "Oh, Violent." I said. "Will you please switch seats with me before I STRANGLE my sweet little blue-haired brother?" I asked her.

"Last time I checked, I was 17 and you were 12" Ludwig said from behind my seat. "Not you! I was talking about Larry! He keeps asking me if I want some briefs like I'm some kind of guy!" Larry looked at me funny. "You mean, you're not?" He asked me confused. "NO YOU LITTLE CRAP, I'M NOT!" I shouted so loud I was sure everyone on the plane could hear me.

"Calm down guys, we're already here!" Violent said. "But you said it would be a long ride to Isle Delfino!" Roy said. "Prove it." Violent responded. Roy looked back at the previous chapter. "Oh, I guess you didn't, then." Roy shrugged. Everyone got off of the plane. "Now Morton, where did Junior say he would go once he got here?" Violent asked Morton.

"Well, he didn't really tell me much information, but I think he said something about painting, or something..." He trailed off. "That's it? We're not going to get anywhere with that information!" Roy said, slapping Morton on his head. "Wait, who is that over there?" Wendy asked. The figure had a shadow-y complexion with a bib around his face and a paintbrush in his hand.

"That must be him! Let's GO!" Violent said. The figure saw us running towards him, and he ran off into a dark alley. We went after him. "Why is he running away?" I asked, out of breath. "Yeah, he's like 10x faster than he used to be!" Iggy added. Finally, we had him cornered. "Okay Junior, we've had our fun. Now, come on and let's go home before Bowser knows your gone.

"Junior?" The figure called out. "I'm not Junior, it's-a me, MARIO!" He said snatching the bib off of his face. "WHAAT?" Everyone yelled at the exact same time. "Yes-a, my plan went perfectly! First, I kidnapped that brat and took his paintbrush and bib! Then, The fat grey one came into his room, so I had to think fast. I put on the bib, and told him I was going to Isle Delfino.

"Wait, why did you tell him where you were going?" Larry asked. "SHUT UP! I'M-A TELLING THE DAMN STORY! now, where was I?" Mario said. "Oh yeah. So I-a told him where I was going. I figured he couldn't keep a secret, and he was going to tell the rest of you-a idiots so that's when I decided to masquerade as Junior to make you all come here to "rescue" him, and here-a we are now!"

"But why did you kidnap Junior?" I asked. "Glad you asked. I had to do something to Bowser for stealing my ex from me, so I kidnapped his son, something that is important to him! HAHAHAAA!" Mario had a crazed look in his eyes. "Dude, she broke up with you because you were to obsessed with mushrooms! She said you ate them everyday!" I told him. "They were for my...private areas..." Mario said quietly.

Violent and the koopalings started to laugh. "QUIET! you don't-a know what it's like, having an itch you can't scratch!" That just made Violent and the others laugh even harder. "Okay-a, you asked for this!" He said, pulling out Junior's paintbrush. He blasted us into a bottomless paint portal. "AAAAH!" everyone screamed as we fell down. We finally landed into a steel cage.

"Back to square one for me, I Guess." I said sighing. "OW! I broke a nail!" Wendy whined. "Chill out, Wends. You're a guy, tough it out." Larry said. "I AM NOT A GUY, I AM A PETITE YOUNG WOMAN!" Wendy said. "So, you're _not_ a guy?" Larry asked. "No, Larry." Everyone said in at the same time. "Well, it's about time you guys came for me!" We heard a voice from the other side of the cage. It was Junior.

"JUNIOR!" we all said, hugging him. "Are you okay?" Violent asked him. "Yeah, I am. Last thing I remembered was being tied up and put in here. How did you guys get here?" Junior asked. "It's a long...and funny... story" Violent answered smirking. "Hey,do you guys smell that? Smells like..." Larry started. "US BEING COOKED!" Wendy screamed. Strange paint lava was rising up to the cage, and the cage was beginning to get hot.

The paint lava was now to our feet, and we began to climb to the even hotter cage bars. "YEOWCH!" Roy exclaimed. "This cage is hotter than you, Violent!" "Do you want me to kick you down to the bottom of the cage?" Violent scowled at Roy. "Sorry." "I-I can't hold on much longer! guys! Aaaah!" Larry said falling down below. "LARRRRRRRYYYYY!"

**Cliffhanger! Muahaha! HEY, PUT THAT PITCHFORK DOWN OVER THERE! I'll update tommarow, maybe! R & R in the meantime, guys! Now if you'll excuse me I have to run for my life from some flaming arrows! BYEEE!**


	15. Chapter 15

***Dodges a chainsaw thrown* TF? I had school, okay? Anyways, here, you savages :) P.S: Only a few more chapters left until the sequel to this story! **

**Chapter 15: Wait, you're getting WHAT?!**

**Last time on, "The New Girl" ...**

**"I-I can't hold on much longer! guys! Aaaah!" Larry said falling down below. "LARRRRRRRYYYYY!"**

Alyssa POV

It was too late. Larry fell right into the paint lava. Roy broke down and started crying, while the rest of us did nothing but stare in shock of what just happened. "OH, LARRY! NO GOD! NOOOOOO! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN MEEEEE? OR AT LEAST JUNIOR!" Roy sobbed. Junior scowled at him.

"You guys, did you forget about this?" Junior said, holding up a small jar of glitter. "What's that?" I asked him. "Do you remember in "New Super Mario Bros. 2 ", when papa fell into the lava and Kamek revived him using his broom? Well, I sneaked a little bit of the glitter into this jar, in case of emergency!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Throw it in before Larry gets fried completely!" Roy yelled. Junior threw the potion in the lava down below. We saw the lava from the bottom of the cage begin to go down slowly and the cage cooled down a bit. "Argh..." We heard a grunt from below. "Larry? Is that you?" Violent asked.

"Here, take my hand!" Roy said as he pulled Larry up. Larry took Roy's hand, and got pulled up. "Thanks guys! I- what?" Larry said when he noticed the strange looks we were giving him. "Larry... your skin..." Ludwig started. " What? What's wrong with my skin?" "HA! we should call you Dry Larry from now on!" Roy jeered. "Boy, you sure are bipolar." Iggy told him.

"Yeah, you went from being sad to a bully again in less than 10 minutes." Wendy added. "It's a trait." Roy shrugged. "Anyways, nobody is still telling me what's wrong with my skin!" Larry interupted. Wendy held up a mirror to show Larry what he had become. His normal reptillian skin was replaced by bones, and his hair was in the same style, but it was just red. His eyes were black with yellow pupils in the center.

"I look HIDEOUS!" Larry screamed. "Now my customers will run away from me when I try to scam-er-sell them my _Legal_ products!" "Larry, we have bigger problems than that." Violent said as she pointed to the cage we were still trapped in. "I got us covered." Junior said as he took out a mega mushroom. "Wait" Iggy started. "If you had that all along, you wouldn't have needed us to come rescue you, we wouldn't have even been in this cage..." "AND I WOULD STILL HAVE MY SEXY FACE!" Larry screeched.

There was an awkward silence. "What? My face is sexy and you know." Larry defended himself. "Chill out, guys! I stole it from Mario while his back was turned, and I forgot about it up until this point!" Junior said. "But, who's going to eat it?" I asked. "Not it!" Everyone except Morton said. "Well, I'm hungry anyways so I guess I'll eat it." Morton said grabbing the mushroom. He suprisingly gobbled it up in one bite. "Mmm...it could've had more salt-WHOA!" He said as he grew by the second.

The cage broke, and all of us went falling down into the pit of paint lava. "Morton, grab us!" Violent yelled. "Oh yeah." He grabbed us before we all fell in."Looks like I saved the day, huh guys?" Morton asked proudly. "Um, Morton? WE'RE STILL FALLING!" Roy told him. " Everybody join hands and lean towards that portal over there!" Junior yelled, pointing to it. "Eww, I'm touching Larry's bony flesh!" Wendy shrieked. "JUST DO IT!" We landed in a portal that took us straight in the center of Isle Delfino.

"Ohhh, my aching head...is everyone alright?" Violent asked. "Yeah, we're fine." Ludwig answered, then smiled. Violent smiled back at him. I smiled at Violent playfully, earning a pluck on my face. "Owie!" I said. Everyone laughed. "Well ok, let's go home and live happily ever after." Roy said.

**THE END?**

(record scratches) "Hold it Roy, we still have to go defeat Mario." I told him. "What? Why?" Roy groaned. "Because the people of Isle Delfino are not safe and if Bowser hears about that, he's going to know that we were involved with it, and Violent won't be our babysitter anymore and we'll be grounded!" "Yeah, and Violent is the best babysitter ever!" Junior added. "It's nothing, really." Violent said happily.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Larry asked. "We have to go find Mario, but he could be anywhere." I told Larry. "You're right. He could be anywhere, even under YOUR NOSE!" A voice said. We turned around to see no other than Mario. "You psycho! why did you lock us into that cage?" Roy snarled. "You are just little pesky bugs getting in my way. I think I've had enough of you..." Mario said, taking Junior's brush from his pocket.

Just then, we saw a bob-omb get tossed onto Mario's head. "Uh-oh...BOOM!" The bob-omb went off. It left Mario on the ground, unconscious. "Well, that was convenient..." Iggy said. "I didn't talk during this entire chapter..." Lemmy said sadly. "The question now is, who threw that bob-omb?" I asked. "That would be me..." A man with a green hat and green and blue overalls said.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked. "...You're kidding, right?" The man spoke up. "Dead-on serious." Wendy said. "I think his name is green stache' guy" Iggy told her. "No, it's green snowman!" Lemmy said happily. "I thought for sure it was green guy..." Ludwig started. "Wrong! all of you! My name is Luigi!" Everyone was in silence. "Mario's brother? you know, my catchphrase, "I'm-a Luigi! Number 1!" Everyone had a blank expression on their face.

"...Anyways, you guys better get going while Mario is knocked out. I'll take care of him from here, just go home before he wakes up." Luigi said. "Um, thank you sir for helping us out and everything, but how are we going to get back to the mushroom kingdom?" Ludwig asked. "The same way you came here, by plane." Luigi shrugged. "But the plane doesn't arrive until later, and we have to go home right now!" I told him. "Ok, ok, calm down! look, do you see that pipe up there on that hill? Jump in it and you should be home-free. Get it? _home-_free? heh." We gave him a you-think-this-is-a-game look.

"Sorry. Anyways,you better hurry, I think Mario is starting to wake up." Luigi told us. "Something still doesn't seem right. Why are you helping us instead of destoying us like Mario?" Violent asked him. "Mario ate some kind of transparent mushroom, and he hasn't been the same ever since." Luigi told her. We all glared at Ludwig, who chuckled nervously.

We all started to head towards the top of that hill towards that pipe. I turned back and saw Luigi waving goodbye. I gave a quick wave, then continued up the hill with the others.

Mario got up as soon as he saw that we were not in sight anymore. "Luigi, why-a did you let them get away?! And that-a damn bomb you threw landed on my head! I told you to throw it near me, not ON me!" Mario yelled, holding his head in frustration. "Patience, bro. We'll have-a our revenge on them soon, and then Linda will be all yours for-a the keeping!" Luigi assuared him.

"You promise?" Mario said. "Pinky promise, bro." Luigi said as he helped him up from the ground. "Alright then, let's go with your idea. I'm trusting you, Luigi." Mario said. They started up the hill to go back to the mushroom kingdom.

**Ta-Da! Only 2 chapters left until the sequel! Are you excited? Let me know in the reviews! I'll update saturday, so keep checking the archive! ADIOS! or,whatever.**


End file.
